Sunshine
by I Am Truly Asian
Summary: The Flock is gone. They've left. And now insanity follows Maximum Ride. She needs to discover the truth and how to find light in the darkness. Love is right behind insanity but when will she notice it?
1. Chapter 1

It was you. It was always you.

And you and you and you and you and... You

Angel, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Ella... You. Fang.

I don't want to cry. Please, come back to me. I tried to go to you but... I felt it..

I couldn't leave without revenge.

Revenge and the feel of bloodlust and insanity- although I've found insanity. Why can't sanity find me?

I like to pretend you're still alive and waiting for me but I guess reality just decided to hit me today.

Hey Fang, did you know that reality is rock hard? Like a rock? You know, minerals and all?

I feel bad missing you most.

...

Why'd you have to leave me?

Why'd you go?

I miss you most, Fang.

I really do.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure this is the address?" I looked down at the paper and then to Total.

He sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you yes?" He shook his head in annoyance.

"Until I can believe you." Truthfully I did but I would never tell Total that. I just really didn't want to be here.

I rang the doorbell and waited. Unfortunately my patience runs thin.

_Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring-_

"Stop it!" Total barked. Hehe, barked. Get it, because he's a dog? Hehe..

"I know, I know, sorry." I sighed and stared at the door. "Hmmm hm HMM." I began to hum and tap my foot. Total glared at me with cute little beady eyes. I shut my eyes and moved my head.

"You must be Max?" I peeled one eye open satisfied with what I saw. It was a young adult with shaggy black hair and slanted eyes. He was clearly Asian. Opening my other eye I shook his hand with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." About time. But the looks made up for it.

"Come on in! You can bring the dog." I raised an eyebrow.

Total lifted his nose in the air against my doubt and happily trotted into the house.

* * *

It was a silent walk. With dusk creeping through the trees and and shade littering every corner it gave the woods a dark aura.

"Max-"

"Please don't talk about it.." The silence trailed on.

"Max we agreed to talk-"

"Who cares about what a therapist says! I don't need you! I'm tough! I can handle it! I have for a while.." My voice cracked at the end. I had let it all out before so how could I still cry?

"I didn't mean it Total. I do need you." I fell to my knees and let Total snuggle me.

His tongue licked my knuckles like a normal dog and I found myself giggling through snot and tears.

"I'm only licking you because you're sad, you know." He said grumpily.

All you could hear was the gently licking and my horrible crying.

"Total?"

"Hmm?"

"You need to act like a dog more." And if dogs could smile I swear he did.

* * *

_"Have a seat." The man gestured to the leather cushions on the floor surrounding the table. _

_"It's Japanese style." I nodded a little. In the end I didn't mind and neither did Total._

_Little plants were hung up all around the room. The huge window behind the mana desk let in the sunlight. Just the room itself was therapeutic. _

_"Your mom told me you have social troubles." I stiffened. My.. My mom?_

_I felt my eyes tighten. And tried to keep my gaze stony._

_"She seems like a very nice woman. She didn't even... Oh. I see." The therapist leaned forward and pressed a thumb to my cheek._

_"You're crying." I looked away and shook my head. "No I'm not."_

_"She's gone isn't she?" I didn't want to listen. He was hitting it spot on._

_"You left on a bad note with her and regret it deeply." I shook my head fiercely. My fingers dug into my knees and I kept my gaze down. Sobbing I shook my head again. Total was being a worthless dog right then just staring stupidly at me._

_"I know no one ever believes people when they say this but I understand."_

_"No you don't!"_

_"Hn. Gomennasai." _

_"What?" What was he saying?!_

_"It means 'sorry' in Japanese. I said this because you clearly loved your mother dearly. Would you like to tell me what happened?"_

_"No!" I held his gaze fiercely daring him to underestimate me._

_"I won't tell some random person that I have no one left but a freakin' dog!"_

_He sighed triumphantly. "That would explain why you have him. And you treat him with disrespect because you don't want someone close to you for the fear that will leave." The therapist chose his words carefully. _

_"But for such a pretty girl did you only lose one person? In sure you lost others too?"_

_Spot on. He hit it straight with the hammer. _

_I clutched at my chest and hunched over looking at my knees._

_It was then Total chose to help. He growled at the man and barked. _

_"Max what would you like me to say? Because I'm sure it is not something comforting. I want to help you because I've seen people suffer and I don't want it anymore! Can you cope with me?"_

_I steadily looked up. It was time to be brave and face my emotions. I straightened my back looked him head on for the third time._

_"Yes."_

_"Good. Now I will need to take your dog out for this part-"_

_"Wait, what?! You can't! I need him here!" I jumped up from the cushion._

_He nodded solemnly. "Max, it seems as though you need a therapy dog. The only thing is you need this specific dog who most likely has never endured any harsh training. I don't think that is legal. Total would need years of experience.."_

_"My dog can do anything." Total looked at me oddly but thought in his head 'Well I am the Total package. Harhar.' _

_"Speak." I snapped. He grumbled and say down._

_"Hey." The man froze for a second. "You're mother told me about this. Well it seems it's settled. Total will take a test and then it will be settled. Total can go anywhere with you."_

_I smiled lightly. "Err, thanks..."_

_"Ren. My name is Ren." We shook hands standing up. Then he bent down and held out a hand for Total. He, looking very pleased, shook his hand._

_"Oh, and may I suggest moving to a nice small town with a lot of natural ground? Maybe Forks, Washington? It's very good for calming the nerves."_

_"Yeah, thanks."_

_Although I wouldn't admit it to myself, this man helped a lot._


End file.
